


Social Interaction Prelude

by easytoignore



Series: Techno with a violin: what will he do? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt(?)/Comfort, Kind of emotional hurt/comfort but like really low hurt, No Beta We Die Like Technoblade Doesn't, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, SBI Adoption AU, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy is too but he's not mentions so RIP, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytoignore/pseuds/easytoignore
Summary: Wilbur drags Techno to shop with his friends with only a 30 minute warning. Technostress(?)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Techno with a violin: what will he do? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Social Interaction Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Swearing and stress(?)  
> This is basically a prelude for an idea I have, but I think it can stand on it's own as a one shot, so it's a work instead of a chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your read! <3

“Come on,” Wilbur drones, dragging his twin who reluctantly follows behind. “We’re just going shopping with my friends; you don’t need to bring a fucking first aid kit.”

“Correction: that is exactly why I need to bring a ‘fucking first aid kit’.” To prevent Wilbur and his friends from committing crimes probably, Techno acts as an undercover babysitter, being given 40 dollars every time Wilbur drags him over to him out with his friends. That’s honestly the only reason he’s here in the first place.

“We are not self-destructive!”As if on cue, someone in one of those god awful tuxedo t-shirts, Schlatt, and someone in a regular casual outfit, Niki, pull up in a beat up car, almost hitting the curb as they loudly argue about something regarding baked goods(?). 

Once again being awkwardly led by a weak but firm grip on his wrist, Techno ducks his head on the way into the backseat as Wilbur joins in on their squabble, seemingly egging on both sides. Armed with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, a white turtleneck, black denim jeans, and a red hoodie, the ever-ready introvert was only notified that he has to watch over his twin 30 minutes beforehand. As per usual, in case of an emergenecy, he brings 6 times the amount Phil usually gives him, but he hadn’t fully restocked his first aid kit. He's probably low on antiseptic and bandages. Scratch that; he's most definitely low on antiseptic and bandages. 

“Your music taste is shit,” Wilbur whines. He doesn't even try to tune into the conversation any more. Does he even have his portable charger? Swinging his bag onto his lap, Techno quickly ties the faux leather straps on the front to check. He can't seem to get it undone, and the straps are just so fidgety and unstable. Finally, he simply tugs gently on one end, and one of the ears fall through the loop. The knot immediately loosens. Wilbur shoots him a faintly amused expression with strong undertones of concern and sympathy as he pulls out his phone to show Techno his battery percentage. 98%. He would be talking with his friends all day; there would be no need for him to drain his battery. _Over-dramatic much?_

Carefully retying the leather straps, Techno takes deep breaths, as inconspicuous as possible. Everything would be fine. This isn’t a war or an uphill battle or anything; he was just hanging out with his twin’s friends. He was being over-dramatic. Well, his hands still need something to fidget with. Like some kind of mind-reader, Wilbur quietly slips him a hair tie, movements slow and deliberate as he continues the slightly concerning conversation he’s having with Schlatt and Niki.

“I can’t believe you would say that about the onceler!” Schlatt exclaims, faux-offended. Gently gathering his hair into portions, Techno gracefully spins the pink locks into a neat, loose, english braid. The motion is grounding; the gentle tugs as the sections of hair go up and over always carry that sense of familiarity. Wilbur’s attention is drawn back to something about Schlatt’s audacity, so he allows his thoughts to fade into contentment: there is some reason to fret, but his amount of stress is disproportionate to the actual situation; everyone would be fine. He slips on the tie to finish the braid. 

Gently shaking out his hands and flicking out his fingertips, the decrease of tension is probably visible; Wilbur’s small, fond, and badly concealed smile proves it. _At least he doesn’t verbally acknowledge it,_ Techno thinks with a slightly heavier exhale and his own small, fond, badly concealed smile. If Wilbur notices it, he doesn’t say anything. Instead Wilbur just forcibly snatches the aux cord, connects his phone, and blasts show tunes to enthusiastically ~~sing~~ screech along to. _Nerd._

-

By the time that the car is pulling up to the new shopping center, the pit of dread churning in his stomach has drastically decreased. With 2 simultaneous clicks of seat belts, Wilbur and Schlatt’s, and 2 clicks following, Niki and Techno, 2 teenagers race out of their seats to stretch, and one other follows. The parking lot is far from empty, but it isn’t overcrowded, and he can safely open the door all the way without fear of property damage.

He still half-heartedly groans, of course, as Wilbur eagerly tries to pull him out of the car, but it’s a bit more light-hearted. _This could actually be kind of tolerable,_ he thinks with a very natural blank face that is in no way forcing down yet another fond smile. _Character growth pog,_ his mind supplies. _Fuck off,_ he replies. A rough yank throws him out of his thoughts.

“Can you be any slower? I’m hungry,” Wilbur complains as Techno sends him a glare, narrowly missing getting his head slammed into the car doorway. 

“I’m sorry if I need a second after you almost gave me a concussion,” Techno shoots back, maintaining a monotonous but ever-so-slightly annoyed tone as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag. After a short moment, a suppressed grin fights its way to the surface of Wilbur's face as the corner of Wilbur’s mouth struggles not to quirk up. “What?”

“I just…” His sentence trails off as he exhales through pursed lips in an attempt not to laugh. _For fuck’s sake._ Attempting to regain his nonexistent composure, Wilbur takes a deep inhale through his nose. “I didn’t think you were,” small giggles make their way to the surface, “tall enough to be hit by the-”

Wilbur is quickly cut off by Techno holding his hand up, 5 fingers outstretched. Wilbur’s raised eyebrow and slight smirk contorts to something more resembling a look of utter horror and regret as Techno curls his thumb into the nook of his palm: 4. As much as Techno loves his twin, he also loves to terrorize him; that expression was priceless. Within a second, Wilbur turns and bolts away from Techno’s wrath; he would take his chances with oncoming traffic. “It was just a joke!” He lowers his pointer finger. 

“Watch out for cars, and don’t drop your phone,” Techno monotonously points out, making sure to take inventory of what was in his messenger bag. It’s all there. He turns to Niki and Schlatt, who glance away with amusement and faux nervousness… or maybe not faux? He is fairly certain it was faux; I don’t know how to read body language. He drops his middle finger.

Momentarily stopping, Wilbur shoots Niki a look of desperation, presumably asking her to restrain his twin, but Niki just smiles and replies, “You brought this upon yourself!” as his ring finger drops. With a betrayed expression far too dramatic to be real, he continues on his running. To minimize the chances that he’ll pull a muscle, Techno stretches out some of his own joints. It’s minimal, but it’ll have to do with the countdown to 5 he’s set for himself.

Closing the door before beginning his hunt for revenge, Techno instructs Niki and Schlatt to “meet us at the food court” as he makes sure his bag is closed and secure. They simply nod in acknowledgement as they watch in suspense, amusement clear in their expressions. Of course they’re entertained by this; they’re Wilbur’s friends. They really don’t seem like bad friends; Schlatt is probably a bad influence, but they seem like trust-worthy friends.

Well, just because he cares for Wilbur’s wellbeing doesn’t mean he’s not going to hunt him down.

He drops his pinkie, the last remaining finger, as he steadily but quickly makes his way over to Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello; this is my first time posting on here, so cue internal screaming. I have no clue what I'm doing, so constructive criticism (emphasis on constructive) is definitely wanted and encouraged.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope to see y'all next time! <3


End file.
